


Girl I Wanna Make You Sweat

by neerdowellwolf



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: Dave leans over as he walks towards the showers. “Careful Chucky, you are flashing your tits to whole room.”He expects Matthew to laugh or bite back with some retort, but he doesn’t respond at all. He looks up at Dave, his eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. Dave freezes. He’s never seen Matthew at a loss for a chirp before and he’s mesmerized by the way his pupils dilate and cheeks flush.“So, like, yeah,” Dave takes a nervous step back. “Put them away.”Matthew swallows and Dave follows the movement. Finally he responds, but instead of chirping back he just says, “Ok.”





	Girl I Wanna Make You Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two and their [HIGHLY ADORABLE win cellys](https://hunkgame.tumblr.com/post/182909170933/matthewtkafuck-good-boy-hugs-02032019). Like, I'm sorry but they're [so fucking cute](https://hunkgame.tumblr.com/post/182909205288). 
> 
> I adore [Chucky](https://hunkgame.tumblr.com/post/182852646263) (I love the bad ones), but Big Save Dave is great in his own right (ie [trying to fight Dustin Byfuglien](https://hunkgame.tumblr.com/post/182909155663/i-hate-hockey-out-of-the-way-hanny-rittich-is) and [being sassy about goaltender interference](https://hunkgame.tumblr.com/post/182909139858/walkingheads-i-could-watch-his-interviews-all-day)) and I just feel like these two would get up to a lot of trouble together.

Dave glances across the locker room as the reporters file out. Matthew is slumped forward in his stall. He pulls at the neck of his undershirt, which is already ripped wide open. The tugging makes it even wider, showing off a deep stretch of his chest. 

Dave leans over as he walks towards the showers. “Careful Chucky, you are flashing your tits to whole room.”

He expects Matthew to laugh or bite back with some retort, but he doesn’t respond at all. He looks up at Dave, his eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. Dave freezes. He’s never seen Matthew at a loss for a chirp before and he’s mesmerized by the way his pupils dilate and cheeks flush. 

“So, like, yeah,” Dave takes a nervous step back. “Put them away.” 

Matthew swallows and Dave follows the movement. Finally Matthew responds, but instead of chirping back he just says, “Ok.”

“Ok,” Dave repeats and high tails it into the showers. He has no idea what just happened, but it feels dangerous in a way he can’t process. 

By the time they’re on the bus to the airport Matthew is back to normal. He throws himself into the seat next to Hanifin, shoving his phone in front of his face to show him something. He’s acting like nothing happened, but Dave can’t stop thinking about it. 

He thinks about it throughout the rest of their home stand and in San Jose and Anaheim. He’s still thinking about it when they’re all out in LA, drinking at the rooftop bar at their hotel.

It’s not particularly warm out, but there are heaters all over and it’s nothing compared to Calgary. Dave can’t stop watching Matthew across the room. He’s pushing his fingers through his hair making it fluffed up and messy. His lips are wet from whatever sugary cocktail he’s been drinking. Dave has had a few of his own, so when Johnny leaves Matthew standing by himself on the railing, Dave moves right into his space. 

Before he can think better of it he leans in. “You look really pretty tonight.” 

“Huh?” Matthew says his eyebrows scrunched up.

This is Dave’s chance to take it back, but he’s spent the last two weeks obsessing about this, so instead of walking away he leans into Matthew’s ear, so close his hair tickles his nose and says, “You look really pretty tonight.”

“Oh,” Matthew breathes out. 

They stare at each other for a moment. Dave hadn’t really thought this out, he’d just wanted to see if he’d been right. He hadn’t considered what he’d do if he was. 

He’s saved from figuring it out by Johnny returning with a round of drinks. Dave takes the distraction as an opportunity to extract himself. He decides it’s probably a good idea to go to sleep. He turns around while he’s waiting for the elevator and finds Matthew staring at him. 

They don’t look away from each other until the doors to the elevator close. Dave isn’t sure what he’s started, but he knows it’s something. 

They don’t talk about it until a couple weeks later in Washington. A bunch of the guys are hanging out in his room watching Peaky Blinders after dinner. Matthew is on the other bed, but he keeps glancing over, even though Dave is pretty sure this is an episode he hasn’t seen yet. 

“Another?” Dave asks the room when the episode ends. It’s not so late that another hour would hurt, but he can barely concentrate with with way Matthew is watching him. 

“Nah, it’s late.” Matthew speaks up. Lindy gives him a weird look, but shrugs and gets up. Benny follows him out. 

Matthew gets up too, but instead of following them out the door he heads into the bathroom. Dave stays where he is and when the door closes Matthew comes out of the bathroom and waits in the entrance to the hallway. 

Dave takes a steadying breath. Matthew isn’t doing anything, but he’s watching Dave expectedly and there’s an electricity in the air. Dave stands slowly and crosses the room, not taking his eyes off Matthew as he does. When they’re close he smiles and Matthew sticks his tongue out. 

“Well?” Matthew says, voice full of youthful bravado. 

Dave runs his knuckles across Matthew’s nipple and listens as Matthew inhales softly. “No bra, Chucky? That’s so slutty.”

Matthew whines and it makes Dave feel even bolder. He twists his nipple between his fingers. “Is that what you want? You want me to play with your tits?”

“Dave,” Matthew whines. There’s a flush on his checks and Dave can see the way it extends down his neck. He hooks his fingers into Matthew’s t-shirt and pulls, biting his lip as he looks. 

Matthew whimpers and Dave looks up. One minute he’s just looking, but the next they’re kissing, Matthew’s lips desperate against his. 

He tries to slow things down, sliding his hands up Matthew’s sides under his shirt. Matthew moans when he gets his hands on his nipples again, rubbing them both softly with his thumbs. 

Matthew lets his head fall back against the wall with a thump and Dave leans into him, kissing and sucking at his neck as he continues massaging his nipples. 

“Mmm, you feel good,” Dave breathes against his neck. He shifts his knee in between Matthew’s legs. Matthew immediately grinds against Dave’s thigh and it’s so filthy hot he feels like he’s in danger of coming without his dick getting touched. “Are you wet for me?”

Matthew nods frantically and yanks Dave in to kiss him again. He allows it at first, kisses back just as frantically before steadying himself. He pulls back and gestures with his head. “Arms up.” Matthew complies and Dave smiles, grinding his knee harder into Matthew’s dick. “Good girl.”

“Yeah,” Matthew sobs.

“Yeah, what?” He pulls Matthew ’s t-shirt over his head 

“I don’t know, just yeah.” Matthew says, a small laugh escaping his lips. 

Dave pins Matthew against the wall and cups his pecs with his hands. “Love your tits, so perfect.” 

Matthew grinds harder against Dave’s thigh. He’s curled forward and his hips are moving in short thrusts. Dave pushes him so he’s flat against the wall, Matthew pushes back for a moment, but then his shoulders relax and he rests his head against the wall. His eyes are glazed, but they’re trained on Dave’s face, it makes him feel short of breath. Matthew doesn’t have leverage anymore, all he can do is grind against Dave. He make a frustrated noise in his throat. 

Dave skims his hands up Matthew’s warm chest and up his neck. “I got you.” He leans in and kisses him again, because he seems to like that. “Let me take care of you.” 

Matthew bites Dave’s lip. “Dave, dammit, please.” He keeps his arms where Dave had pressed them by his sides, but he grinds his dick more insistently against Dave’s thigh. 

“Ok, beautiful.” He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of how reactive Matthew is. His eyes roll back as Dave presses harder against him. 

Dave pushes at the waistband of Matthew’s sweatpants until his dick springs free. He slides his thumb across the slit, making Matthew whine. “You are wet for me,” Dave says, spreading the pre-come across the head of Matthew’s dick. 

There’s a thin sheen of sweat across Matthew’s chest and Dave feels warm all over, pressed tight against him in his hotel room. Matthew’s mouth is hanging open and he’s taking heaving breaths and staring back at Dave. 

Dave lifts his thumb to Matthew’s open mouth and slides it across his tongue. “This is the quietest you have ever been in your life.”

“Ey cah daw ih oo wah.” Matthew says around Dave’s thumb, and then closes his lips around it, sucking obscenely. 

Dave smiles and the feeling of Matthew running his tongue over his knuckle goes right to his dick, which is already achingly hard. He ignores it for the time being, extracts his hand from Matthew’s mouth and wraps it around his dick. 

“You going to come for me, pretty girl?”

Matthew nods his head. “Fuck, yes.” 

Dave spits in his hand and spreads it over Matthew’s dick, jerking him slowly. “You gonna say please?”

Matthew shakes his head. “No.”

Dave has always liked Matthew best when he’s being a little shit, but he stops moving his hand and tweaks Matthew’s nipple. “No?” 

Matthew whines and tries to thrust his hips, but Dave still has him pinned tight on the wall. “No.”

Dave presses kisses up Matthew’s neck and sucks lightly just below the hinge of his jaw. “Come on, be a good girl for me, Chuck.”

Matthew groans and throws an arm around Dave’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “Dave, please.”

He immediately tightens his hand around Matthew and starts jerking him roughly. It’s a little dry, but Matthew is breathing heavily against Dave’s lips and letting out short, low gasps. 

Dave can feel that he’s about to come and he kisses him through it. Matthew whines against his mouth as he comes all over Dave’s hand and shirt. Dave lets him rest for a minute, slumped between his body and the wall until finally his dick can’t take it anymore. 

“I want to come on your tits,” Dave says. He shoves his shorts down and gets his dick in his hand. He’s been on verge of coming for a while, so it doesn’t take much more than Matthew dropping to his knees and looking up at him through his lashes to make it happen. 

He comes across Matthew’s chest, then drops down on the floor next to him. He runs his fingers through the mess in Matthew’s sparse chest hair. 

“Gross,” Matthew says, leaning heavily against him. 

Dave hums and continues as he comes down and his breathing evens out. 

“Jesus, Dave, that was so hot what the fuck.” Matthew drops his forehead to Dave’s shoulder. 

Dave figured he thought so, but it feels good to hear him say it. He stands up and Matthew looks up startled. He looks unsure suddenly, which makes him look so, so young. 

Dave holds out his hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Matthew grins and lets himself be pulled up. 

“Can’t believe you came all over me, what a fucking caveman.”

“I think you love it.”

Matthew shrugs, but he turns and smiles when Dave smacks him lightly on the ass as they head to the bathroom. 

They linger in the shower, the heat feels good on the aches they always carry during the season and after a slight hesitation Matthew kisses him softly under the spray. 

Afterwards Matthew throws himself onto Dave’s bed and wriggles under the blankets. 

“What will roommate think?” Dave asks as he turns the lights off around the room. 

“I’m sure he’ll immediately assume I’m here humping your leg while you call me a girl.”

Dave rolls his eyes as he climbs in next to him. “You are smartass.”

Dave pulls Matthew against his chest where he settles immediately. 

Matthew nuzzles his check on Dave’s chest. It’s such a soft gesture and he’s known for a while that Matthew isn’t just who is on the ice, but the easy intimacy takes him by surprise. 

“This isn’t really what I expected,” Matthew says. 

Dave presses a soft kiss to his hair, still damp from the shower. “You surprise me too.”


End file.
